Final Fantasy VIII Wiki
Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy VIII is the eighth installment in the Final Fantasy series. The game is the second Final Fantasy developed for both PlayStation and PC. It was made available as a PSOne Classic over the PlayStation Network in Japan on September 24, 2009, in North America on December 18, 2009 and in Europe on February 4, 2010. Lyrics of the 2 Main Themes 'Liberi Fatali' -- Click to Listen :Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec :Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec :Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec :Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei :Cunae sunt non :Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali :Somnus est non :Surgite :Invenite :Veni hortum veritatis :Horti verna veritatis :Ardente veritate :Urite mala mundi :Ardente veritate :Incendite tenebras mundi :Valete liberi :Diebus fatalibus :Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec :Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec ' :'Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec ' :'Wake up from your sleep, my children ' :'Your childhood years are gone ' :'Wake from your sleep, Fated Children ' :'Your slumber is over ' :'Arise ' :'Discover ' :'Come to the Garden of Truth ' :'The Spring of the Garden of Truth ' :'With the Fiery Truth ' :'Burn away the Evils of the World ' :'With the Fiery Truth ' :'Light the Darkness of the World ' :'Be strong, Children ' :'On the Fated Days ' :'Fithos lusec wecos vinosec ' :'Fithos lusec wecos vinosec ' :'Fithos lusec wecos vinosec ' :'Fithos lusec wecos vinosec ''' Eyes on Me' -- Click to Listen :'Whenever sang my songs''' :On the stage, on my own :Whenever said my words :Wishing they would be heard :I saw you smiling at me :Was it real or just my fantasy :You'd always be there in the corner :Of this tiny little bar :My last night here for you :Same old songs, just once more :My last night here with you? :Maybe yes, maybe no :I kind of liked it your way :How you shyly placed your eyes on me :Did you ever know :That I had mine on you? :Darling, so there you are :With that look on your face :As if you're never hurt :As if you're never down :Shall I be the one for you :Who pinches you softly but sure :If frown is shown then :I will know that you are no dreamer :So let me come to you :Close as I wanna be :Close enough for me :To feel your heart beating fast :And stay there as I whisper :How I loved your peaceful eyes on me :Did you ever know :That I had mine on you? :Darling, so share with me :Your love if you have enough :Your tears if you're holding back :Or pain if that's what it is :How can I let you know :I'm more than the dress and the voice? :Just reach me out, then :You will know that you are not dreaming :Darling, so there you are :With that look on your face :As if you're never hurt :As if you're never down :Shall I be the one for you :Who pinches you softly but sure :If frown is shown then :I will know that you are no dreamer :見つめてた　君の背中 :肩越しの　遠い花火 ''' :クラスの友達　来ないうちに二人 ' :'急いで選んだ　バスは海へ ' :'教室の　君はいつも ' :'素っ気無くて　遠い人で ' :'クラスの友達　いないときに二人 ' :'目と目あって　気づいた恋 ' :'夏のかおり　運んでくる ' :'遠い日々の　君の笑顔 ' :'不安だった　未来は優しく ' :'叶ったね　夕暮れの二人の夢 ' :'見つめてる　庭の子犬 ' :'肩寄せて　小さな花火 ' :'人混み苦手で　逃げた町の灯り ' :'君と見れば　優しい色 ' :'夏の香り　運んでくる ' :'遠い日々の　君の笑顔 ' :'見えなかった　未来は今かな? ' :'話そうよ　星空に二人の夢 ' :'夏のかおり　運んでいく ' :'遠い日々の　君の笑顔 ' :'不安だった　未来は優しく ' :'微笑んで　繰り返す二人の夏 ' :'Mitsumeteta kimi no senaka''' :Katagoshi no tooi hanabi ' :'Kurasu no tomodachi konai uchi ni futari ' :'Isoide eranda basu wa umi e ' :'Kyoushitsu no kimi wa itsumo ' :'Sokkenakute tooi hito de ' :'Kurasu no tomodachi inai toki ni futari ' :'Me to me atte kizuita koi ' :'Natsu no kaori hakondekuru ' :'Tooi hibi no kimi no egao ' :'Fuan datta mirai wa yasashiku ' :'Kanatta ne yuugure no futari no yume ' :'Mitsumeteru niwa no koinu ' :'Katayosete chiisa na hanabi ' :'Hitogomi nigate de nigeta machi no akari ' :'Kimi to mireba yasashii iro ' :'Natsu no kaori hakondekuru ' :'Tooi hibi no kimi no egao ' :'Mienakatta mirai wa ima ka na? ' :'Hanasou yo hoshizora ni futari no yume ' :'Natsu no kaori hakondeiku ' :'Tooi hibi no kimi no egao ' Character Gallery Rinoa.JPG|'Rinoa Heartilly Wiki-background|'Moogle' Squall.JPG|'Squall Leonhart' Quistis.JPG|'Quistis Trepe' :Fuan datta mirai wa yasashiku ' :'Hohoende kurikaesu futari no natsu : : Category:Browse